


Reasons

by ikknowplaces



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, abigail being a good wife [cries], magnus is such a good bbooyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: After losing to Gideon in their duel, Magnus asks Abigail if he's good enough of a cavalier for her. Missing scene :)
Relationships: Abigail Pent/Magnus Quinn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> hi i've fallen for this ship and i cannot get up. they're literally living rent free in my mind. i wanna thank everyone who read, gave kudos, or commented on my previous, little fic! i've gotten some notes and cute tags on my posts on tumblr, thank you all for all the support 😊
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy reading this!

* * *

Magnus brought up the question that has been nagging him all day, never leaving the back of his mind, only when they were back inside their quarters. Night has taken over Canaan House, sending their side of the planet into an abyss that was much darker than the night sky in the Fifth. 

He lingered by the doorway, fumbling with the hem of his cloak's sleeve as it hung from the wall. He glanced at Abigail, who was sitting on the couch in their living room, staring at her notebook as the tip of her pen touched the paper, a mug of tea on the table beside her, probably forgotten. He touched his cloak one more time before stepping towards her.

"Abby," he began, louder and more concerned than he had planned. "Abby, I need to ask you something."

His wife didn't look away from her notebook. "What is it, dear?" She said, one leg lifted on the edge of the couch as she continued to stare on the page, a crease between her brows.

"Do you think I'm incompetent as a cavalier?"

Her gaze snapped to him then, meeting his worried eyes and his sunken shoulders. "Of course not," Abigail lowered her notebook, and her leg to the floor. Her hair streamed down her back, tucked behind an ear, on top of her sleeping clothing. "What makes you say that?"

Magnus sighed, and swept a hand across his face as he dragged the chair by the kitchen table to sit. "Gideon the Ninth beat me in a duel today."

Abigail rose. "Aw, sweetheart," she walked to him, a faint smile on her face. "When was this? Why didn't you tell me when we were at the library, or during dinner?"

He traced the knuckles of his closed hand with his thumb. "I wanted to wait until we were somewhere more private," he said, and inclined his head for a moment. "I'm so glad you weren't there to see it. Three moves, and it was over. I barely made a step."

Abigail's eyes were kind as she gazed at him, the little light of their quarters shining over the solid gold of her glasses. "Well, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Her voice was gentle and calm, like melted honey. "It's a duel, one of you had to lose."

Magnus nodded, her words clarifying his mind- and slightly hurt self-confidence. "She fought Naberius after, and _that_ was a spectacular sight. I've never seen someone as fast as hers."

"There you have it," she concluded, placing her hands on her lap. "Gideon the Ninth must be an extraordinary cavalier, then." Leaving the subject of the Ninth cavalier, Abigail turned her attention to her husband again. "I must remind you, dear, that she has trained her whole life, while you only took lessons as a boy. It would be unfair to compare your abilities."

At that, Magnus cracked a smile, a precious smile that lit his face and Abigail's spirit alike. "Yes, you did not marry me because of my skills with a rapier, did you?" He picked up her hand as he talked, bringing it to his lips. 

"That I did not," Abigail lifted her shoulders, mirroring his hint of a smirk. "I married you for entirely different, much sweeter reasons," she leaned forward, the end of the round table between them, and laced their fingers to turn at her side.

Magnus laughed, the glint returning to his eyes, that same cheerful attitude she has known and loved so much, and that was when she knew all the worries disappeared from his heart. They closed the gap between them, and sealed the matter with a kiss.

She didn't draw much further after they parted. With her free hand, the one that didn't remain holding his, she caressed his arm over the fabric of his tunic. "Now, what can I do to make you feel better, sweetheart?"

Magnus beamed, his grin reaching to his ears. "I can think of something."

They ended up curled on the couch together, drinking fresh tea- because Abigail's has turned cold- reading one of their favorite shared books, not one of Abigail's- somedays she could tolerate reading her own, and today was not that day- and eating what was left of the chocolate cake that had been served earlier during dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> [my tumblr](https://ikknowplaces.tumblr.com)


End file.
